


If We Collided

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Luke is adopted by the Organas, baby Leia is sent to Tatooine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Collided

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/gifts).



“Leia! We’ve got company!”

Of course he couldn’t hold them off for more than a few seconds. She shot a narrow-eyed glance over her shoulder, then rushed forward, running her fingers over the entry pad. The door whooshed open.

A slim, fair-haired boy of about her own age was curled up on a bench. He stretched and yawned, then opened his eyes to look up at her.

Leia caught her breath, feeling as stunned as she had when she’d first caught sight of his hologram. She didn’t know what it was -- not just a silly crush, whatever Han said -- but she knew she had to get him out of here.

He sat up, eyeing her with all the suspicion of a Rebel prince who’d been at the mercy of the Empire for a month. “Who are you?”

“I’m Leia Skywalker,” she told him, and lifted her chin. “I’m here to rescue you.”


End file.
